


The Kindness of a Stranger

by chalklandingplace



Series: Taiju Would Be the Best Boyfriend [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blushing, Cashier Taiju, Chance Meetings, F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Helpful Taiju, Hugs, Kind gestures, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Taiju Being Sweet, Taiju Caring About Your Wellbeing, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace
Summary: POV: After a long day, you accidentally lock your keys and phone in your car. You walk to the nearby grocery store to ask for help. There, you meet a sweet brunette who helps you out.
Relationships: Ooki Taiju/Gender-Neutral Reader, Ooki Taiju/Reader, Ooki Taiju/Reader (Any Gender)
Series: Taiju Would Be the Best Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002111
Kudos: 7





	The Kindness of a Stranger

“No, no, no!” You jiggle the handle again. It still doesn’t budge. You cup your hands around the glass as you peer in the driver's side window. Your car keys sit on the center console. _Yup. Definitely locked them in there._ You sigh heavily, turning to lean on the car door. You reach in your pocket for your phone. It’s empty. You whip back around to the window. Your phone is sitting on the passenger’s seat. _Damn it!_

Looking around, most of the stores in the shopping center have already closed except the grocery store at the end of the strip. You try the handle one more time then make your way across the parking lot.

The sliding glass doors move aside as you approach, allowing the elevator music coming from the speakers to serenade you. You glance around the front of the store. There’s no one working any of the cash registers, so you make your way through the aisles searching for an employee. By the fifth empty aisle, a voice comes over the loudspeaker.

“Good evening, Martin’s Grocery Mart will be closing in fifteen minutes. I repeat: we will be closing in fifteen minutes. Thank you for shopping with us!” You race back to the front of the store. You catch a brunette putting the phone back on the hook in one of the aisles. He pulls out his phone as he starts walking toward the other side of the store.

“Excuse me?” You call from across the store, he disappears down an aisle. “Hello?” You call again, louder. His head pops back out from the aisle. He looks around confused. You wave at him frantically as you race toward him. He spots you and smiles. He walks toward you, meeting you in the middle. He drops his phone in the pocket of his dark blue apron. It has "Martin’s Grocery Mart" written across the top.

“Hi there, welcome to Martin’s Grocery Mart!” He says, still smiling. His soft brown eyes slightly closed from the grin. _How cute._

“Hello,” You read his nametag, “Taiju? I’m sorry to bother you before closing but I locked my keys and phone in my car. Do you know how to unlock a car door?” He frowns.

“I’m really sorry that happened to you. I wish I could help, but I don’t know how to get into a locked car without just breaking the window.” You try to hide your grimace but to no avail. He laughs.

“Yeah, my best friend Senku thinks that’s really unhelpful too. But you can use my phone to call a locksmith," he grabs his phone from the apron. "I even know someone local who’s really cheap!” He brings up the number and hands the phone to you.

“Thanks!” You respond, taking the phone. You use it to call the locksmith he recommended. After hanging up, you give it back to him.

“They said they’d be here in about twenty minutes so I’m going to go wait next to my car. Thank you again!” Taiju unties the apron, pulling it off over his head.

“Okay, let me close the store really quickly and I’ll wait with you!” He suggests. You tilt your head to the side.

“But don’t you close at eleven? That’s not for another ten minutes,” you rebut. “Wouldn't you get in trouble for leaving early?” He waves his hand at the question.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” he responds, “I’m the only one here because it’s always slow on Sunday nights so no one would notice if we closed a little earlier. It's more important to me that you're not out there by yourself this late in the dark.” You feel a blush forming on your face. _He’s so sweet._

“Okay. Thank you, Taiju.” You secede. He grins.

“No problem, just wait here and I’ll be right back!” He disappears down the same aisle as before. His steps getting quieter as he walks further away. A door squeaks open then clicks shut. After several moments, the music abruptly stops. Then you hear a door squeak open again and slam shut. Keys jingle louder as he approaches. He appears from the aisle wearing a dark green coat, swinging a ring of keys around his finger.

“You ready?” You nod, smiling. He snatches the keys as they swing in front of his hand and stuffs them in his coat pocket. You walk out the sliding doors, then turn around to wait for him. He flips off the lights near the entrance, taking one last look around. He squints, probably thinking about something, then nods with a “hmm” and walks out the door. Once outside, he pulls the ring of keys out of his coat pocket and locks the sliding door. He jams them back into his pocket and turns to you.

“Lead the way!” He says gleefully. You guide him across the parking lot to your car. He peers in the window once you get to it. “Yup. Definitely locked them in there.” You chuckle at the remark. _I said the same thing._ You check the time on your phone. _10:56 p.m._

“They’ll probably be here in like fifteen minutes.” You say, looking up from your phone. You catch him staring at you. He looks away, trying to play it off. It makes you smile. “Is there something wrong with my face?” You ask jokingly. He waves his arms in front of him, shaking his head frantically.

“No! No, your face is perfect!” He blurts out. His eyes widen at what he said. “Ah! I mean there’s nothing wrong with your face, I was just admiring it. Ahh—wait, no!” He smacks his palm to his forehead. “Not in a weird way, just like—"

“I was kidding, I know you aren’t trying to be weird.” You giggle as you rest your hand on his shoulder to reassure him. He nods; his face bright red.

“So, uh, how did you lock your keys in your car?” He asks, trying to change the subject. You sigh, looking into the car.

“After I put my groceries in the trunk, I threw my keys and phone in the car so I could return the cart. I guess I didn’t think to check the door because when I got back, I had already locked them inside.” You confess, mentally kicking yourself. Seeing you pout makes him frown.

“I’m sorry.” You shake your head.

“Don’t worry about it, these things happen. But at least I’m not out here by myself. I really appreciate you waiting with me.” He waves his hand at the remark.

“No biggie, what kind of guy would I be if I just let you stand out here all by yourself at night!” He grins wide. _Adorable._ You see the locksmith van pull into the parking lot earlier than expected. They promptly unlock the driver’s side door so you can retrieve your keys and phone. You thank them, grabbing your wallet to pay but they say everything's already been taken care of. You tilt your head to the side, then thank them again as they leave. Once they're gone, you turn to Taiju who tries to casually avoid eye contact with you.

“Did you pay for them to come?” 

“Well...I know a guy who works at that locksmith who owed me a favor, so I called them back while I was getting my stuff from the break room earlier and he agreed to send someone out here to unlock a car for me.” He looks away. “And that car just so happened to be yours...” He trails off; his face bright red again. Your heart is racing now. _That was so kind of him. Oh my god, he's so cute it hurts!_

“That was so sweet Taiju, you didn’t have to do that.” You know you’re blushing but there’s no point in hiding it now. He shakes his head. 

“You don’t have to thank me. I just felt bad that I couldn’t help you and thought it would suck for you to have to pay for someone to unlock your car.” Hearing that nearly makes you burst into tears. He sees the pain on your face and steps forward, pulling you into a hug. You wrap your arms around him, both of you lingering for a moment. It had been a long day and locking your keys in your car was so frustrating. He rubs your back gently, it's so soothing. You lay your head on his shoulder and close your eyes. He squeezes you tightly. _He gives really good hugs._ After a little bit, you open your eyes and look around the parking lot. It’s empty. _Wait..._ You lean back to look at Taiju.

“I just thought about it—where did you park?” You inquire.

“Oh, I took the bus. I don’t know how to drive yet!” He chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. You check the time on your phone again. _11:23 p.m._

“It’s after 11. Didn’t the last bus already leave?” He nods.

“Yeah, I walk home after my shifts.”

“That’s got to be far, let me give you a ride home.” He shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s right around the corner. Plus, I like the walk, it’s refreshing!” He takes a deep breath and huffs dramatically. You laugh.

“Are you sure? You closed the store early, waited around in the parking lot for the locksmith with me, and even got them to unlock my car for free—I have to repay you somehow.” He shakes his head.

“You don't owe me anything. I promise." He looks down. "I-I would like to know if I could have your number, though.” He stutters, rubbing the back of his neck. “I really like talking to you and I want to get to know you better. Only if you’re okay with that though, I-I don’t want to pressure you. That whole 'favor' thing was because I wanted to help you, not because I expected anything in return, I swear!” He looks away as a blush forms on the bridge of his nose. _He's such a gentleman. And this cuteness will be the death of me._

“Of course you can have my number, Taiju.” You reply, smiling softly. His face lights up, he fumbles with his coat pocket trying to pull out his phone. It falls from his hand and lands on the ground. You gasp.

“Whoops!” he exclaims, picking it up. He flips it over, the screen is shattered. 

“Oh no, your phone!” You frown, he just laughs.

“It's fine, I’m just clumsy! Senku could probably fix it for me in no time.” He pulls up the keypad and gives you the phone. You type in your number and save it under your name. You hand the phone back to him. He looks at the contact and grins.

“I really like your name,” looking up at you. “It definitely suits you.” Your heart skips a beat.

“Thank you, your name suits you too.” You reply, he laughs.

“That’s what everyone says.” He slides his phone in his coat. “You should be getting home though, it’s really late.” He opens the driver’s side door, waving for you to climb inside. You oblige. You start your car and roll down the window.

“Thank you for everything Taiju, I’m very grateful.” You repeat. He grins widely, waving his hand at the statement. 

“I just wanted to make your night a little better, you definitely made mine better.” He confesses, scratching the back of his neck. _Yup. His cuteness is definitely going to kill me._

“You did. I hope we can see each other again soon.” You smile. He nods, smacking the pocket where his phone is.

“I’ll message you in a moment, so you have my number, okay?” You nod in response. You both fall silent as you gaze into his soft brown eyes. After a moment, he frowns slightly. “Okay, I should let you get home.” He reluctantly backs away from the car, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Taiju.” You half-sing it. He smiles wide, waving. You wave back as you roll up the window, then pull off, making your way to the exit. _Vrrrr. Vrrrr. Vrrrr._ Your phone vibrates several times on the passenger’s seat. You put your car in park to check it when you reach the stop sign at the end of the lot.

\----------------------------------  
**Today** 11:34 PM  
Hi!

Get home safe!

This is Taiju, by the way! :D  
\----------------------------------

You quickly text him back.

\----------------------------------  
Get home safe!

This is Taiju, by the way! :D

Hey

Thanks, I will!  
\----------------------------------

_Vrrrr. Vrrrr._

\----------------------------------  
Hey

Thanks, I will!

If you’re not doing anything  
on Friday night, would you like to  
go see a movie?

With me, I mean  
\----------------------------------

You giggle at his message, then reply. You didn’t have plans this Friday night but if you did, you would definitely cancel them.

\----------------------------------  
Thanks, I will!

If you’re not doing anything  
on Friday night, would you like to  
go see a movie?

With me, I mean

Of course, I’d love to  
\----------------------------------

_Vrrrr._

\----------------------------------  
on Friday, would you like to  
go see a movie?

With me, I mean

Of course, I’d love to

Great, is 8 pm okay for you?  
\----------------------------------

You clutch the phone to your chest, smiling ear to ear. You shoot him one last message before tossing your phone back on the passenger’s seat.

\----------------------------------  
go see a movie?

With me, I mean

Of course, I’d love to

Great, is 8 pm okay for you?  


That’s perfect, see you then :)  
\----------------------------------

You put your car back in drive and glance in the rearview mirror before turning. You see Taiju walking through the parking lot on his phone. He suddenly stops, then starts jumping around, pumping his fist in the air. You can’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the other works in this series for more of our favorite himbo boyfriend! (And feel free to put story suggestions in the comments!)


End file.
